


(You Got Me) Wrapped Around Your Finger

by TinyValiance



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, So Married, just dudes marrying bros, lads its all FLUFF, the angst is just a little pining from my emo son bobby btw, the classic Woke Up Married fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyValiance/pseuds/TinyValiance
Summary: Hanbin asked, “Who did we get married to?”Donghyuk and Junhoe stared at them with dark, but otherwise impassive, expressions.“Each other,” Junhoe responded, “you morons.”Bobby and Hanbin wake up in a motel room the morning after a frat party and discover the matching silver bands on their fingers.





	(You Got Me) Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ PLEASE READ! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!♥
> 
> 1\. I want to make it clear that these people in the story are just characters based on real people. This is my interpretation of them. My writing does not reflect on any real people involved in this story. Please do not repost this story anywhere or post a link to this story anywhere. Tumblr is the only exception. I do not want it on Twitter, Instagram, or anywhere a member of iKon or any other kpop star in this story can see it (if they see it on Tumblr, then whatever, Tumblr feels more private). Do not send this story to them. Please keep this story safe here! Respect their privacy and mine.
> 
> 2\. WARNINGS: descriptions of nudity, Koo Junhoe, some light swearing, double b are RIDICULOUSLY in love oh my god I almost could not cope.
> 
> 3\. Please comment! No matter how long the story is up, I will always appreciate comments. I love all feedback. Nice comments are appreciated more than you know. Also, I am not perfect, I want to improve! If you think I could do something better in terms of characterization, grammar and wording (etc), please tell me. Take care and thank you for reading! xo.
> 
> 4\. Big Thanks to the prompt generator for this gem.  
> 

The scent of dust caused Bobby to stir awake with a twitch of his nose. He felt sunlight against his cheek, warmth against his back. He smiled, cuddled closer to the cozy thing beside him.

When he discovered the cozy thing had a boner, Bobby’s eyes fluttered open. He panicked at the unfamiliarity of his surroundings and gasped, kicking at the blankets and rolling onto his back.

He recognized the person beside him by in the inhalation of his breath alone. Bobby settled down. Hanbin was with him.

“Mm?” Hanbin asked. Bobby placed his hand on Hanbin’s stomach to lie him gently back down.

“Sorry,” Bobby mumbled. He had forgotten that they were staying in a motel for the night. He rubbed his eyes with his fists.

He felt something cold against his eyelid. Hm? He opened his eyes again.

A silver band embellished the little finger on his left hand. Bobby scrunched his eyebrows.

“Huh?” he asked. “Where did I get this?”

Hanbin opened his eyes, squinting against the light. He grabbed Bobby’s hand and brought it to his face to closely examine the jewellery. The little touch sent a cold shiver down the column of his throat and into the pit of his stomach as though he was swallowing mint. The cold turned hot inside him.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

The voice came from the bed next to theirs. Donghyuk glared at them with a grumpy frown. A lump rose up in bed beside Donghyuk, obscured by and struggling to be free from a tangle of blankets. Junhoe eventually surfaced and glared with an expression akin to Donghyuk’s.

Bobby and Hanbin looked back at them with matching inquisitive expressions on their own faces. “What?” Bobby asked.

“How’s the married life going?” Junhoe grumbled.

Bobby and Hanbin blinked. Hanbin asked, “The what?”

Donghyuk nodded to something near Hanbin’s lap. Bobby’s first thought was _that was a little inappropriate_ , but then Hanbin raised his hand and a silver band gleamed in the sunlight filtering in through the curtains, and Bobby’s mind went blank.

Wait… what happened during that frat party last night?

“What’s this?” Hanbin asked.

“It’s your wedding ring,” Donghyuk replied.

Bobby gasped. Hanbin asked, “Who did we get married to?”

Donghyuk and Junhoe stared at them with dark, but otherwise impassive, expressions.

“Each other,” Junhoe responded, “you morons.”

Such strong language from his own dongsae—wait. Bobby blinked. He looked down at his hand.

It processed.

“We WHAT?!”

Hanbin sat bolt upright. He and Bobby both examined the rings on their fingers, hands beside one another’s, comparing or admiring, trying to make sense of something. The clink of metal against metal was like a bell chiming in Bobby’s ears. It reverberated.

“God,” Donghyuk marveled. “You don’t even remember.”

“Remember??” Bobby asked. He forgot everything, oh my god. He got married to Hanbin? How did that even work?!

“At least it’s almost funny,” Donghyuk said to Junhoe. Junhoe looked just as unimpressed as his counterpart.

Hanbin shifted, brushing his thigh against Bobby’s under the blanket. Bobby shivered a little, but naturally, he stayed close. Hanbin was a homey comfort at this point of their relationship, roommates since they both started the same university in freshman year, Bobby a year older than Hanbin but eager to be friends nonetheless. Hanbin’s touch came in a bundle with the roof over his head, his shelter, the couch cushions and deadline anxiety, with the sound of the music they made.

“How…” Hanbin asked, “How did this happen?”

“A plethora,” Donghyuk replied, “of alcoholic cocktails.”

“Seriously!” Bobby cut in. The desperation was growing in low depths of his gut for some kind of explanation. He needed one to offer Hanbin really bad that did not sound like ‘I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, full homo.’

Junhoe sighed. He rubbed his face. “I have to pee.” He got out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Donghyuk sighed as well. “You got married here.”

“What do you mean ‘here’?” Hanbin asked, at the same time Bobby asked, “In the motel?!”

“Yeah,” Donghyuk simply responded.

Bobby was beside himself. He thought he felt a fever coming on. Perhaps he had the love-sickness? But it was probably hysteria.

Hanbin demanded, “Why didn’t you stop us?!”

Donghyuk had a face made for sculpting – he could hold one expression for a straight up impressive stretch of time. “I tried to stop you for three hours, twenty minutes of which lasted through the whole wedding.”

“Our wedding only lasted twenty minutes?” Hanbin asked, as though that was the most upsetting part of what Donghyuk just said.

“Before you passed out, yeah.”

Bobby dropped his face into his palms, hair curtaining the backs of his hands. He felt the ring against his face and fought the urge to cry as though the skin-warmed metal burned him. He would not be able to handle it if Hanbin asked who proposed. Bobby knew it was him. Bobby knew he had dragged Hanbin into some Vegas-style wedding for fun because Bobby just snapped and could not keep his heart in his pants any longer, like the lovelorn wimp he was…

Wait.

Bobby raised his head and asked, “Are we still in South Korea?”

Donghyuk raised his eyebrows. “Dude, how fucked up did you get last night? Nevermind, I have a pretty good idea. Yeah, we’re still in South Korea, man.”

“Why?” Hanbin asked Bobby.

Bobby said, “Gay marriage isn’t legal here yet.”

Junhoe stepped out of the bathroom after the toilet flushed. “What idiot in their right mind would actually get you two married?”

“What?” Hanbin asked.

Bobby thought about that question: seriously, who got them married? Who even was there to get them married? Donghyuk and Junhoe obviously did not have any part in that. Bobby gasped. “WHERE’S CHANHYUK?”

“Not that you two don’t make a lovely couple,” Chanhyuk walked out of the bathroom with a blanket around his shoulders. “But Junhoe is right, you guys were far too wasted to consent.”

Donghyuk asked, “Comfy bathtub?”

Chanhyuk sighed, “I don’t even fucking remember.”

“Back to the problems at hand,” Junhoe glared pointedly at Bobby and Hanbin, individually. “Of course you two aren’t actually married. How would you two actually get married at 3am without proper documents?”

“You guys just bought a ton of packaged cakes from the convenience store and stacked them on top of each other to make a wedding cake,” Donghyuk said, “and like, exchanged rings, made-out for three seconds, said it was time for the ‘fun part’, and then passed out.”

“The ‘fun part’?” Hanbin asked, cheeks blushing rose gold in the sunlight that gilded him.

“Sleeping is fun,” Bobby commented, grasping at straws to cover his own ass. Hanbin tilted his head to acknowledge the statement.

“Where did the cake go?” Hanbin asked, at the same time Bobby asked, staring at his pinky finger once more, “Where did we get these?”

“One question at a time please,” Donghyuk said.

Around them, Chanhyuk plopped himself down on Donghyuk’s bed. Junhoe poured blue Gatorade into coffee cups provided in the motel and handed one to Chanhyuk, who accepted the beverage in both hands with caution, as though it was hot.

Bobby and Hanbin looked at each other. Bobby felt his stomach swoop when their eyes met. Hanbin’s eyes were adorable brown buttons, shining glass, as if sewn onto the head of a teddy bear. Hanbin was an item of home. Bobby nodded and looked down.

With permission, Hanbin asked first, “Where did the cake go?”

“We ate some of it,” Donghyuk said. “Junhoe ate most of it. I fed your portions to a raccoon.”

Donghyuk had this _tone_ colouring his words that led Bobby to believe Donghyuk thought that was a punishment. Junhoe lowered the cup from his mouth and burped in response.

Tentatively, curiously, Bobby asked, “What about the rings?”

“Oh, you stole those.”

Bobby paled.

Donghyuk continued, “You took one off this girl’s finger with your teeth and told the other to slip hers into your pocket while they grinded on you from both sides.”

Oh God forgive him. “I stole these chicks’ wedding rings?”

“Purity rings.”

Bobby thought he should probably just cancel that order for forgiveness then.

Hanbin took his ring off. The inside of the band was inscribed with the words _‘for my true love’_. Bobby took his off as well, naturally compelled to compare the two. His read _‘true love waits’_.

“Literally,” Chanhyuk said, “icons.”

“Don’t encourage them,” Donghyuk complained.

Bobby was done with asking questions. He was done with knowing things. He and Hanbin got drunk and pretended to get married in a motel room. The only explanation left to offer was the forbidden question: why?

Unfortunately, Hanbin was on a hunt today. “But… but…” he stared at his ring in awe. “But how…?”

“Sorry,” Donghyuk said. He got up to waddle to the bathroom. “That’s all I can offer. You two need to figure out the rest for yourselves.”

“Please,” Junhoe deadpanned. “We’re begging you.”

Bobby looked down at his lap. Thank God they ended that conversation in time. He tried to avoid looking at the silver band. He felt Hanbin shift beside him and bury himself under the blankets.

Donghyuk finished in the bathroom. He said, “You two, go pee before I take a shower.”

“I’m gonna head into town and get some breakfast before we make the trip home,” Chanhyuk said. “Wanna come, June?”

Junhoe said, “Wait.” He trudged to the nightstand and held up his phone, looking at his reflection on the screen. He examined his angles. “Yeah, I look handsome. Let’s go.”

“Are you bringing anything back here?” Bobby asked. He knew he was probably in no place to be making requests, as he was ostensibly in trouble, but his stomach spoke for him.

Chanhyuk smiled and said, “Sure, I’ll bring you guys some room service.” He raised his eyebrows. “Hope you’re enjoying your honeymoon suite. Only the finest service at Hotel Chanhyuk.” He gently tossed a pillow, and with it, hit the lump under the covers where Hanbin’s head would be. Hanbin grumbled. “Mazel tov.”

Junhoe grabbed Chanhyuk by the collar of his dress shirt, wrinkled and sitting askew on his shoulders, and dragged him out of the motel room.

Hanbin groaned and rolled out of bed, literally right out from under the blankets and onto the carpeted floor, which Bobby could only imagine tasted like the dust he had smelled upon waking up. Hanbin stood up and walked to the bathroom. He did not bother to redress himself in the jeans and satin shirt he had worn the night before, instead just wearing his undershirt and boxers. Their party clothes were too tight anyway. Bobby followed in as little clothing as Hanbin.

Bobby could not bring himself to say anything to Hanbin as they both used the bathroom. They both used the toilet, washed their hands and faces with a bar of convenience store soap left on the counter. Next to the soap was a box of mints, presumably someone’s drunk-genius idea to save money on toothbrushes. They each chewed up some mints and rinsed out their morning mouths as best they could.

Bobby kept a close eye on the ring as though it meant something important, too important to let fall down a drain. He tried to tell himself that he only cared because he wanted to guard the ring until it could be retrieved by its owner (if ever). That explanation stung less. Bobby swallowed and tasted the cold, sweet residue of spearmint on the back of his tongue.

Hanbin toddled back to bed first. Bobby took a moment to fluff his hair, to rub his head and face and try to shake these feelings loose. He tried to forget them with the memory of the night before.

But Bobby knew why he had asked Hanbin to marry him. He could never forget that. It would take more than a few drinks to drown the love that burned in the bottom of his belly.

Heavy on his ankles, Bobby ambled out of the bathroom. Donghyuk knocked against his shoulder as they passed by each other. Donghyuk locked the door behind him.

Bobby wondered if it would be better to take the empty bed rather than the one Hanbin had returned to. But upon hearing (or feeling) Bobby approach, Hanbin rolled under the blankets and smiled up at Bobby, soft and deflated, camouflaging with the aged pillows behind his head. And, well. Bobby just was not strong enough to be polite after that.

He crawled into bed beside Hanbin and gave the boy a tired smile of his own. He sported raccoon eyes and a complementary headache, but he hoped he managed to look as delicate as Hanbin did under the dust dancing in the sunlight that shone in. Hanbin, in the swaddling cloth he often wore of fatigue and shadow, made insubstantiality look so beautiful somehow.

Bobby lied down. Hanbin shifted a little so their legs and arms touched. He then rolled onto his side, halfway to a cuddle. Bobby froze in place.

“We got kinda fucked up last night, huh?” He asked, a breathy laugh punctuating the sentence.

Bobby could not help but parrot the sound. Yeah, ‘fucked up’, that was a term for it. “Guess so.”

Hanbin held his ring up to the light. “Kinda nice,” he commented.

Bobby’s stomach swooped. His brain quickly rationalized Hanbin’s words. Hanbin probably meant the ring was nice, not the intention behind it. It was not kinda nice to be married. It was simply a kinda nice piece of jewellery. Stolen jewellery, at that. Donghyuk started the shower and it sounded like distant rain.

Bobby’s memory was like that – wet watercolour, muffled in his skull, thundering like a storm a thousand miles away. It was covered in dust like the motel air on his eyelashes. Last night’s image of them was so unclear.

“I don’t remember,” Bobby said, shaking his head. He closed his eyes. “I just don’t remember.”

A moment of silence passed. Bobby felt a hand touch his arm and chills rushed through him.

Hanbin was a cuddler. Bobby remembered sitting next to Hanbin on their couch in the apartment. Hanbin rested his head on Bobby’s shoulder, breath slipping past plush lips and tickling his neck. Bobby’s arm wrapped around the back of his slender body and went numb. Hanbin’s hand rested on the bottom of Bobby’s abdomen. Bobby was sure Hanbin felt the warmth. Hanbin was the one who put it there.

“Change the channel,” Hanbin muttered.

Bobby turned his head. His nose bumped Hanbin’s as the younger boy raised his head. Wide eyes met Bobby’s. A breath of air joined their lips in the vacuum of them.

Bobby asked, “To what?”

Hanbin’s eyelashes fluttered. Bobby felt the feather-dusting of butterfly kisses against his cheeks. Hanbin’s hand reached over Bobby’s thigh, hitching Bobby’s heart up into his throat. Hanbin’s hand slid across his skin to find the remote control in Bobby’s hand and snatched it.

He repositioned his head in the crook of Bobby’s neck, adjusted his feet where they rested under him, rolling him up into a snuggly teddy-ball, compact, easy for Bobby to hold. He fiddled with the remote. “Anything but this dumb reality show.”

Bobby attempted to snatch the remote control back, wrapped his hand around Hanbin’s and pulled. Hanbin had already pushed a button and changed the program to some cliché drama. Bobby must have let it go. He could not remember what the drama was, though, or how it ended…

Actually, he could not remember how they ended either, how they got up off the couch and carried on, as always. Bobby could never remember how this shit ended.

The hand on Bobby’s arm brought him back to the motel room as it traveled up to his shoulder. Bobby twitched and sniffled. Their legs brushed against one another’s.

“I wonder who officiated the wedding,” Hanbin asked softly.

Instantly, Bobby replied, “Chanhyuk,” and despite everything, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

He felt Hanbin’s laugh in a light breath of air against his lips.

Bobby could not handle the proximity right now. He hated to remember. He rolled on his side so his back faced Hanbin. “I have a headache.”

The bed shook beneath him. Hanbin threw an arm around Bobby’s chest and pulled him down, pulled him close, so his back rested right on top of Hanbin’s chest. Hanbin placed a kiss against Bobby’s hair.

“Awh,” he crooned. “Hangover-brain.”

Bobby remembered how he and Hanbin stood together in the shower at their apartment. Hanbin turned around and pushed his butt against Bobby to shove him out from beneath the spray of water. Bobby got cold and huddled close, complaining to Hanbin about unfairness, and sharing. Hanbin wrapped Bobby’s arms around his middle. Bobby scrubbed soap bubbles up the length of Hanbin’s torso, to his chest.

Hanbin dropped his head backwards onto Bobby’s shoulder and let the water cascade down his neck. Bobby lathered it in soap to deter himself from pressing his tongue against the honeyed skin.

They switched positions so Hanbin could run his fingers through Bobby’s hair. He carefully combed shampoo between each lock, twirling and wrapping Bobby up and around his deft fingers. And Bobby swore that as long as he kept his head back and did not look, did not see, they could both ignore what they very prominently felt.

Bobby remembered cooking breakfast one morning, stirring a pot of ramyeon on the stove. Hanbin appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Bobby’s stomach. He pressed himself flush against Bobby’s back. Bobby inhaled the steam from his food and felt the wet heat run down his throat.

“It doesn’t matter how close you get to it,” Bobby said with a smirk. “You’re not going to get to eat it any faster.”

Hanbin pouted – as Bobby just knew he was pouting – and rested his chin on Bobby’s shoulder. He moved with Bobby as Bobby struggled to continue cooking with a koala bear attached to his back.

He remembered a day they were going out for some reason. The wind blew outside on a cool day in fall, snow peaking through the clouds in silver linings. Bobby buttoned up his coat. Hanbin retrieved his own coat from the closet.

Bobby took it and held it open so Hanbin could slip his arm through it. Hanbin did, and looking down, almost shyly, he blindly searched for the other arm hole. Bobby helped him, practically doing all the work himself. He did not mind. He situated the warm coat on Hanbin’s shoulders, secured it by its buttons, fastening each one as he carried Hanbin’s hands on his own. When he was done he wrapped his arms around Hanbin in a warm embrace to act against the cold outdoors. He swore he felt a chill run down Hanbin’s spine, right down to where they met, Bobby pressed against the plush of Hanbin’s cute butt.

He wore Hanbin’s palms against the backs of his hands like gloves. Hanbin kept him as warm as home.

Bobby could not believe how many things he thought of before sex while Hanbin’s dick was pressed against his ass. Really, all they had been missing this whole time was a set of rings.

In the motel room, Hanbin’s hand rubbed Bobby’s stomach. Bobby melted. He relaxed into the plush comfort of the softest bed he knew.

Hanbin held up his hand against the light again. Bobby did the same. Hanbin clasped Bobby’s hand and laced their fingers together. He laughed softly again.

“Ah…” Bobby complained, and he thought his brain assumed he was angrier than he really was. “You having your fun?”

“What?” Hanbin asked. He had to have been playing coy. Bobby could hear the smile on his lips.

Bobby scoffed. “You think this is just hilarious, don’t you?”

Hanbin shrugged. “It’s quite funny,” he admitted. “In more of a ridiculous way.”

Was it ridiculous that they could be married? Bobby felt his pout darken. He gently lowered his hand, their joined hands, to rest on Bobby’s stomach.

“Hey…” Hanbin said. “Are you okay?”

Bobby sniffled. “I’m whatever. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it?” Hanbin asked, prodded. “I mean,” he laughed again, “you…”

Dwindling in capacity, the humour in his tone lessened and left his voice stony and lifeless. “You married me.”

Bobby shut his eyes.

He saw red. Music thundered through him, muffled by wood and alcohol. A house surrounded him, a large house, one that both looked and sounded like it was inhabited by many bodies. The Cupid’s bow dip of his lip was wet with both sweat and alcohol. He tasted bitter in whatever way.

Hanbin appeared before him as a Van Gogh, blurry and swirling around him like liquor. He saw Hanbin’s hand and threaded his own through it. His shirt was silky, cottony, white or red. Bobby pressed himself against Hanbin from behind, lips on his neck, body against body. His hands caressed Hanbin’s shirt; satin.

Hanbin turned around and grinded against Bobby’s cock with his own. Bobby felt something in the front pocket of his jeans press into his skin, a ring, imprinting on him as Hanbin pushed hard enough against it to leave a mark. He felt weak enough beneath the touch to bruise anyhow.

He heard music and thought this was as good a song as any to share their first dance to. Hanbin’s lips brushed Bobby’s jaw under his ear, but his voice could only be felt like vibrations. Bobby must have impulsively reacted. He must have let something slip out of his mouth, he knew he felt his tongue say something. He felt Hanbin press his lips against Bobby’s.

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut harder. He could not will the thought away. He could not tell if it was a real memory or a dream.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say.

“Sorry for saying ‘yes’?” Hanbin asked, almost in disbelief.

Bobby’s eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment. “What?”

Another laugh managed to escape Hanbin’s throat, smoky and inanimate. “You’re sorry for agreeing to marry me?”

Bobby could not help himself. He rolled over, eyebrows scrunched. Hanbin’s face softened into a fond smile as soon as he laid eyes on the other boy.

“Wait,” Bobby said. “But I asked you to marry me.”

Hanbin’s lips pulled upwards to reveal mint-brushed teeth. “No,” he shook his head. Whispered, “ ** _I_** asked _you_.”

Bobby’s lips dropped open. “You remember?”

Hanbin’s lips closed into a tight smile. He nodded.

Thoughtlessly, the words rolled off of Bobby’s tongue, “You wanna marry me _?_ ”

Hanbin nodded again.

Bobby’s brain was short-circuiting. “But…” he racked it for an explanation that could possibly make sense. “ _I’m_ the one who wants to marry **_you!_** ”

Hanbin giggled. He brought his hand up to rest feather-light against Bobby’s cheek, dusting skin over skin.

But there were no more feathers, no more dust. There was no film over Bobby’s eyes. Hanbin was real. Acrylic. Satin. He supposed this is what mattered. The ring of silver squeezed Bobby’s little finger.

Hanbin asked, “Really?” and his eyes were clear and shining.

“I…” God, what could he say? Do? He grabbed Hanbin’s face in his hands. “Oh my god. Marry me.”

Hanbin laughed loudly, wholeheartedly. He pulled Bobby’s face down.

Bobby happily let himself fall the rest of the way down at Hanbin’s prompting. He pressed his lips against Hanbin’s and kissed him hard. Hanbin kissed him back.

Bobby positioned his thigh in between Hanbin’s and shifted to press himself against Hanbin, to feel all of him, to wrap all of him around his every finger. Bobby pulled back and gasped. “Marry me,” he kissed him again, “please marry me.”

Hanbin started laughing too hard to continue the kiss. Bobby pulled back and smiled with him, albeit still too in shock to feel the tug of his facial muscles. “Right now?”

“Shut up~” Bobby said through his smile. “Not now. When we’re ready.”

“Okay,” Hanbin said. “I will.”  Bobby dropped his forehead against Hanbin’s. They would get married, in the future, after they finally developed their love to this point the right way. “I will.”

Bobby kissed him once, light and sweet. He then dropped down onto the mattress and pulled Hanbin on top of him. Hanbin rested his head on Bobby’s chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around Hanbin and embraced him fully. Hanbin did his best to hug back.

“Hanbin…” Bobby said, “I love—”

The bathroom door flung open as if it had been bashed, startling the two boys on the bed. Donghyuk literally staggered out. Steam, and the pungent scent of soap and cologne from a magazine sample bottle, billowed into the room from behind him in a cloud.

“ _Air,_ ” Donghyuk gasped. He dropped against the wall for support. “God, how **_LONG_** does it take to confess your love?! You did it in _four minutes_ last night. Oh my god.”

Bobby had not even noticed when the pattering of shower water had ceased to be heard. Before either of the boys could get an apology out, Donghyuk dramatically sighed, “ _Fresh air,_ ” and left the motel room, closing the door behind him.

“Wow,” Hanbin commented. “He’s so considerate.”

“Seriously…” Bobby said. He stroked his hand up and down Hanbin’s back. Donghyuk really was a good man for letting them talk it out. Bobby owed him one.

“Um…” Hanbin continued, “I think you were saying something?”

Bobby blinked. “Oh!” he remembered. “Right.” He smiled. Hanbin kissed Bobby’s jaw and settled back down against his chest. Bobby said, “Hanbin… I love you.”

Hanbin nuzzled his head against Bobby’s chest. “I love you too, Jiwon.”

Bobby’s heart beat like the fluttering of butterfly wings. Hanbin must have heard it. Hanbin was the one who put the drumbeat there.

“I know we’re married,” Hanbin said, “but would it be okay if I take you on a date anyway?”

Bobby bellowed a laugh with his whole heart. He squeezed Hanbin tight. “Sure, that would be fine.”

A few minutes later, Chanhyuk and Junhoe returned. “We come bearing gifts for the newlyweds!” Chanhyuk announced, holding up the bags of fast food. Junhoe and Donghyuk sighed. Yeah, Chanhyuk had definitely been the pastor. His support truly felt like a blessing.

Junhoe’s eyebrows had risen when he saw Bobby and Hanbin cuddling. He had looked surreptitiously at Donghyuk. Donghyuk had simply nodded. Chanhyuk did not seem affected in the slightest.

Bobby and Hanbin sat up in bed to collect the contents of their gift bags. Bobby pulled out a burger and actually heard his heart sing in happiness. “Ugh, Chanhyuk, man, I owe you my life.” He inhaled the delicious, greasy aroma. He decided then and there that if his real wedding gifts were not all burgers then he did not want them anyway.

“Hey,” Junhoe pouted. “I was there too.”

Bobby raised his burger to Junhoe like a celebratory toast. “Thanks, June.”

Junhoe smiled a little at the acknowledgement.

“Come here, loser,” Hanbin said. He had already taken a bite of his own burger, and offered it out to Junhoe.

Junhoe toddled over and took a gluttonous bite. Satisfied, he plopped down on his bed to chew. Donghyuk mumbled, _“I love how he responds to ‘loser’…”_ and pulled out a chair to eat his own food at the desk. Chanhyuk plopped down on Junhoe and Donghyuk’s bed as well and drank from a can of tea.

They fell into companionable silence. Bobby kept one arm around Hanbin’s back the whole time. The two occasionally fed each other French Fries, and Hanbin always gave the back of Bobby’s neck a little squeeze after feeding him. Bobby never minded the neck-touches. They were a subtle and welcome show of affection, chaste and quiet.

Chanhyuk broke the silence. “So…” he nodded to their hands. “What are you guys going to do about that?”

The two looked down at their hands. Almost instinctively at this point, they laced their fingers together, metal clinking softly where it tapped against the other ring.

“What part of it?” Bobby asked.

Chanhyuk nodded and shrugged. Donghyuk sighed and said, “I think Bonnie and Clyde should consider the stolen rings their biggest issue…”

Hanbin asked, “Do you know the guys who threw the party?”

“Hayi has a few rich friends who might know them…” Donghyuk rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. He sighed, and his tone softened. “Whatever. It’s not like those girls cared too much about the rings anyway.”

Bobby and Hanbin both snorted a laugh. Bobby tapped Hanbin on the back to make sure he did not choke.

Chanhyuk smirked. “Well,” he said, “Bobby and Hanbin won’t care about the rings soon either.”

Hanbin actually choked this time. Bobby covered his mouth to shyly laugh while he patted Hanbin on the back with his other hand. A look crossed Junhoe’s face as though his whole day had been ruined.

Donghyuk deadpanned, “The joy of a good Christian marriage.”

Bobby smiled to himself. He thought this marriage was pretty good. It was as good as it could possibly be, actually; Hanbin was made perfect for Bobby. God made no mistakes.

“Keep talking like that,” Hanbin said, “and I won’t consider you for my best man.”

Donghyuk sighed with faux melodrama and put a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

Hanbin giggled. It endeared Bobby so much. He pulled Hanbin against his body, fitting them together like they were made to be. Hanbin’s head rested in the crook of Bobby’s neck. He looked forward to the lifetime of breakfasts in bed that awaited them, of cuddling and scruff-burn and soft lips, of Cupid’s bows and arrows. Bobby looked forward to falling in love every day.

The room fell back into companionable silence. Bobby looked around the room and thought he got himself a very good groomsmen party. He was ready to build this family on a happily ever after. Bobby pressed a dollop of ketchup on Hanbin’s nose and kissed it off. Hanbin pushed his forehead against Bobby’s temple.

Them, this, forever. Bobby could not stop anticipating it. He could hardly wait.

It was Junhoe who broke the silence this time. Face scrunched up and very _put-off_ , he said to Hanbin, “But… _I’m_ your best man.”

Donghyuk and Chanhyuk both squared up, and Bobby knew there was no serious intent behind the action; they just wanted to fight for the sake of fighting.

So this would be an interesting car ride home. Bobby thought about having some kids with Hanbin in the future, that would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I was there in spirit through Lee Chanhyuk. hope you guys were too. and I hope you had a fun read! and yes, the title is inspired by Linger by The Cranberries (although not based on it). take care ~ xo


End file.
